The Assassins of Chaos
by ARTEMISHUNTRESS3899
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by most of camp. Only Octavian, Rachel, Thalia, and Nico are his friends. Rachel stays behind and the others run away. They meet Chaos and they become his assassins.
1. Chapter 1

**The Assassins of Chaos**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the PJO or HoO characters, Rick Riordan does.

This is my first time making a story, please take it easy on me.

Enjoy.

"Blah" = talking

'Blah' = thoughts

'_Blah_' = mind talk

"_Blah_" = greek

"**Blah**" = latin

**Ch 1: Percy gets betrayed**

It was 10 months after the war with Gaea. Percy just got back for seeing his mother for 3 weeks. Three minutes after he got back, he heard that he had a little brother named Zach. Who just got back from a quest. He was 5'8, light green, but not sea green, eyes,dark brown almost black hair, slight australian accent, his teeth were straight and white and he had a slight tan. He was 14 years old and, also, a world-class JERK!

Zack had just gotten back from a quest to kill the minotaur (HOW THE HADES DID HE GET BACK!). He bragged about it at every chance he got. Saying that he was better than Percy, who killed him twice before and did much more (rhyme is not intended). Though many camper believed it, especially the newer campers. Soon his own friends believed Zach. One by one they stopped being his friends. First, Katie, then the Stolls, Piper, Jason, Miranda, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Will, and Jake. Until the only friends he had left were Rachel, Thalia, Nico, Octavian, and his girlfriend, Annabeth.

You are probably thinking 'How in the HADES did OCTAVIAN and PERCY become FRIENDS?! When did they become friends? How is it POSSIBLE?' Well it started soon after the war against Gaea. Octavian learned that not all Greeks are bad. So Octavian Decided to make amends with Percy.

*FLASHBACK*

"PERSEUS!" Octavian yelled

"What do you want, Octavian?!" Percy screamed "And don't call me that!"

"I want to talk to you." Octavian said calmly, though he didn't feel very calm. 'Why do you have to make this harder, Percy?' He thought.

"What do you need to talk about that is so important?" Percy growled, even if he didn't want to be so mean to Octavian. 'Why do we have to hate each other, Octavian?'

"In private." Octavian stated while chanting 'Please let me talk, please let me talk, please, please, please' over and over again.

"Lets go into my cabin then." Percy sighed 'hesitently'. As soon as they got into the cabin and sat down an awkward silence filled the room.

"Well," Octavian started awkwardly. "Perseus..."

"Percy" Percy interrupted "Call me Percy."

"Ok Percy, I wanted to apologize for how I acted in the past. I also wanted to ask you if you would want to start over and become friends. I know I never gave you a reason to be my friend or to be nice to me, but I'm asking you any way. Will you be my friend?" Octavian said testily with a bit of fright in his voice. Octavians' speak took him by surprise, but before Octavian could finish Percy knew what he was going to say.

"I will be your friend and I forgive you." Percy stated

After weeks of trying to get the courage to go talk to Percy, he couldn't believe his ears. 'Did he say "Yes"?' Octavian thought, out loud he asked "Are you sure?" with a little hope in his voice.

"Yes, I'm sure." Percy chuckled.

*FLASHBACK END*

Thalia was with the hunters most of the time and Nico was with his father in the Underworld, so he didn't see them much. Octavian and Rachel were asking them for prophecies almost all the time. Annabeth didn't spend much time with him any more, so he got bored often.

A month later when Thalia and Nico were visiting and Percy got back from seeing his mom early, Percy got a HUGE shocker. Annabeth...was...kissing...Zack! Not a chaste kiss either, a fill on french kiss. He ran out of there like his uncles were at his heels while thinking 'She cheated on me' over and over in his head. The only people who saw him were his only friends, who followed him all the way to his cabin.

"Percy want are you doing." Thalia asked concerned. Her hand was red for slapping Annabeth.

"I'm running away" Percy sobbed. Tears clouding his vision.

"If you are running away, I'm going with you." Octavian stated firmly

"So will we." Thalia and Nico chimed

"Thanks but you don't have to. You three are still needed. I'm not." Percy said

"We are going. Now we must get packed." Octavian said

"Be on the hill in 20 mins." Percy relented.

In 20 mins they were all on top of Camp Half-Blood Hill, ready to leave. Non of them looking back.

"_Ready to leave?_" Percy questioned

"_Ready._" Thalia and Nico confirmed

"I can't speak greek you know." Octavian said irritably.

"Sorry" the other three apologized

"**Are you ready Octavian?**" Percy asked

"**I was born ready!**" Octavian exclaimed

They set out in to the night no matter what got in the way.

* * *

I hope you liked it.


	2. Ch 2 300 Years Later

**The Assassins of Chaos**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the PJO or HoO characters, Rick Riordan does.

This is my first time making a story, please take it easy on me.

Enjoy.

"Blah" = talking

'Blah' = thoughts

'_Blah_' = mind talk

"_Blah_" = greek

"**Blah**" = latin

* * *

Ch. 2 300 Years Later

Neró (Percy) POV

It has been 300 years since I was at camp. Thalia and Nico are dating, As well as Octavian and I. We are the Assassins of Chaos. We were allowed to get new names when we joined. I am Neró, Octavian is Chrysós, Thalia is Astrapí̱, and Nico is Máv̱ros. I remember when Chaos came to get us.

*FLASHBACK*

"How many was that, Thalia?" I panted

"That was the 20th time we were attacked." Thalia mumbled

"I wish we weren't attacked so much." Octavian complained

"We should be used to it by now." Nico pointed out

As soon as his said that, a black portal came out of nowhere. A man around 6'10 came out wearing a black robe, he had salt and pepper hair and his eyes were black with lights like stars.

"Perseus, Thalia, Nico, and Octavian, I am Chaos and I would like you to become my assassins." Chaos stated

"Can we change our names?" I asked

"Yes"

"Then what do we have to lose." I said "I agree"

"We do to!" Octavian, Nico, and Thalia exclaimed

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

I also remember when Octavian and I got together 250 years ago. I remember it like it was yesterday.

*FLASHBACK*

I had gotten another nightmare and I was sitting on my favorite spot on Chaos' plant, the ocean. I couldn't go back to sleep, like every other time. Tears were running down my face because of my silent sobs.

"Neró!" Some one yelled worriedly "What are you doing out here? You might get sick." The voice getting louder as the person got closer. I turned around to see who was out side with me. It was Chrysós.

"Hi, Chrysós. I just couldn't sleep. You don't have to worry." I replied, hoping he didn't noticed that I was calling him Chrysós instead of Octavian. Thalia, Nico, Octavian, and I only called each other by our new names if we were annoyed worried, mad, scared, sad, or in the presence of others besides Chaos. Unforcinatly he noticed.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Octavian asked

"Nothing, Chrysós."

"Percy, you and I both know you are lieing. Tell me whats wrong." Octavian pleaded. I couldn't tell him I had nightmares. Then he would want to know what they are about. I didn't want him to know that I loved him and that my nightmares were about him hating him.

"I'm fine" I said

"Then why are you calling me Chrysós, Neró?" Octavian demanded. His was getting annoyed. I knew that telling him that I was fine was only stalling, but I didn't want to tell him.

"It's something stupid." I said "Nothing to worry about."

"You don't cry if it's something stupid, Neró. You ALWAYS laugh it off." Octavian growled

"Fine. I just don't want to talk about it." I mumbled

"You don't trust me then." Octavian said, hurt.

"No, I do trust you." I said, panicking. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Then tell me, Neró" Octavian pleaded

"It was a nightmare. Thats all."

"About what because it has to very bad for you to cry." Octavian said, getting more worried by the minute.

"I don't want to talk about." I said, getting upset from being reminded of the nightmare.

"Neró, please. I want to know so I can help. How long were you having the nightmares? What were they about? Were they about camp?" Octavian asked rapidly

"I have them every other day, ever since I found something out. It wasn't about camp." I said adding the last part so he would calm down.

"What did you find out?" Octavian asked.

I didn't want to scare him, but I had to tell the truth. He always seemed to know when I lied.

"I found out I'm gay and that I liked some one. My nightmares are of my crush telling me that he hates me and some other stuff." I whispered, not looking at him.

"Why were you afraid of telling me?" Octavian asked

"I was afraid that you would hate me." I admitted

"I can't hate you, for one. For two, if I hated you then I would hate myself." Octavian stated smiling gently. "So who do you like."

'You' I thought or at lease I thought I did.

"Me?" Octavian asked puzzled. Opps.

"Yes."

"Good because" Octavian said as he walked closer until he was standing in front of me. "I like you to" he whispered in my ear. Then he kissed me, making me gasp. I tentatively kissed him back. My arms going around his neck. I smiled, even when we pulled away when we needed air.

*FLASHBACK END*

The next day we told Thalia and Nico. They weren't surprised that we were gay, but they were when they found out that we liked each other. Now we love each other and are married.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
